1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to preparing dry wall surfaces, and in particular to an improved compound and tape dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efficiently providing drywall tape with a coating of drywall compound of desired thickness for application to drywall panels is one of the problems associated with xe2x80x9ctaping and floatingxe2x80x9d drywall joints, seams, and cracks in walls and ceilings. Conventional designs for achieving this end typically utilize a tray or container of compound, also called xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d, which is carried by or positioned near the user. A roll of drywall tape is also carried by the user. The tape is manually dispensed and extended through the drywall mud in the container for application of the drywall mud to the tape prior to application of the tape to the drywall panels. This system is cumbersome and difficult to master, since it requires considerable manual dexterity to remove a strip of tape of desired length from the roll and extend the tape through the drywall mud container to uniformly apply drywall mud to the tape in a desired thickness for application to the drywall panels.
Prior art drywall application systems have a number of significant problems. One difficulty with these techniques is trying to uniformly apply the drywall mud to the tape such that the tape will be securely applied to the drywall crack, space, or seam to provide a smooth and efficient floating job. Another inefficiency associated with conventional equipment is the frequent requirement of refilling the relatively small mud container, which requires additional time and is labor-intensive, thus adding to the cost of the job. Yet another problem is the extreme caution the user must take in order to avoid spilling the slurry or mud when the user is bending, squatting or stooping to perform various necessary functions on the job. Finally, prior art drywall mud containers must be cleaned before breaks, lunch or at the end of the day, to avoid contamination of the mud with dried mud particles. Thus, an improved method and apparatus for applying drywall tape and texture is needed.
The tape and compound dispenser of this invention has a frame with a blade mounted to the forward or distal end. The frame has a tape channel with a rectangular outlet below and rearward of the blade for receiving a web of the tape to be applied to a wall surface. A compound channel, which is separate from the tape channel, has an inlet for receiving compound from a hose connected to a pump. The compound channel has a rectangular outlet below the outlet of the tape channel and rearward of the blade for dispensing compound onto the wall surface as the tape is being applied. The blade serves to wipe excess compound from the wall surface.
A tape roll housing is mounted to the frame, the tape roll housing having a storage compartment for holding a roll of tape. A flexible strap extends across one side of the tape roll housing. The tape roll housing preferably has a grip for gripping by user. The strap fits over the wrist of the user. A manually actuable trigger operates to control an electrical switch that allows flow of compound from the pump. The trigger also controls a cutting mechanism to cut the tape at the conclusion of a stroke.